


He Got Me

by Awesomepie3221



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just a crappy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a girl who gets chased and yeah.<br/>Narrative poem.<br/>22 stanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Got Me

I ran across the hard wood floor.

He was chasing me, what could I do? 

I needed to get out of that house. 

That haunted house.

But I couldn’t go fast enough.

He got me.

I tried to escape.

“Help!” I screamed.

But no one came.

And I was left screaming in pain.

The fire burned my skin, layer by layer.

His laughter.

Oh, his laughter.

I’ll never forget it.

It’s imprinted in my brain.

Never to be forgotten. 

It’s comforting where I am now.

Wrapped in this black blanket.

I don’t know where I am.

But I don’t need to know.

I’m where I belong.

And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
